


Like A Three Year Old

by FrizzyHairBoom



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzyHairBoom/pseuds/FrizzyHairBoom
Summary: After a stunt with Megan, Dom gets jealous and starts an argument with his boyfriend (Colson) making him sleep on the couch.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Kudos: 9





	Like A Three Year Old

(Colson's POV)

"Don't leave me, I want cuddles" My boyfriend hooks onto my leg begging me to not leave for the PR stunt, I chuckle 

"bub, I have to" I slightly pout. Dom whines

"Fine, no cuddles for you tonight then- Go on, see if I care," he says in a much harsher tone as before, un-hooking his body from my leg and stomps over to our room. I shake my head, thinking he's not too serious so I head out the door to get "caught" with Megan. I soon meet up with Megan and try to seem happy for the paps all while I tug on the sleeves of the sweater I'm wearing which I stole from Dom, it smells like him and it was two-sized too small. 

"As much as I hate this, we need to act like we love each other" Megan explains to me as I stare blankly at her, 

"Be Dom and we'll talk"

*four hours later*

The sound of my footsteps plus the distant beeps of the city ring through my ears as I take the final steps up to Dom's and my house, I play with my rings on my fingers as I take a step in the house

"I'm home, baby!" I scream into the house before spotting Dom eating toast and drinking tea at the dining table. I place my hand on his shoulder, 

"Darling?" I try to get his attention

"Go talk to Megan since you obviously like her so much," Dom tells me, still focusing on his food. I take a seat right next to him 

"Don't do this- Babe, c'mon you know I hate her" I try to convince him but Dom just scoffs, 

"Bubba, please just talk to me- Explain to me why you're mad at me" I plead. My boyfriend quickly stands up resulting in his chair falling over making a loud bang before quickly walking out of the room. I get up from my chair and start chasing after him

"Oh c'mon, Dom- Please! Get back here and talk to me like an adult!" I shriek at him.  
"Just- You're sleeping on the couch tonight, goodnight Colson" Dom slams our bedroom door as I jiggle the doorknob to unlock the door. Soon enough I realize that Dom isn't unlocking it anytime soon so I make my way to my wardrobe so I could get ready for bed, my lip trembles as I bite back the tears- I know that he is mad at me because of Megan, but I didn't know what to do. 

"Fuck- Fucking shit! God fucking damnit!" I scream as the tears flood down my cheeks throwing a vase across the room, breaking it as soon as the vase hits the wall- Now having a giant shattered mess that I have to clean up. I quickly get my shirt off and change into some loose sweat pants before grabbing a blanket and going on the couch. My back stretches out as I lay down, I run my fingers through my hair while tasting the hot salty tears running down my cheeks. My back makes a crack sound as it twists and bends trying to find a comfy spot, I grab for the tv remote realizing that I won't get a good night's sleep on the couch. 

"MGK and Meg-" the tv blares but I turn it off, knowing that if Dom hears it I have no chance of getting at least a kiss tonight. 

After hours of repositioning my body like it was going to help, trying to get some sleep; I decide to try my chances at getting cuddles from Dom tonight and getting my bed back by making my way to our room and knocking on it, 

"Dom?" I try to get the attention of my boyfriend. I hear a groan behind the door before a groggy British voice answers, 

"What do you want, Cole? It's like three in the morning" I sigh and rub my eyes before replying back 

"Can I get some cuddles... Or at least some forehead kisses?" I ask him. I hear footsteps coming up to the door before the door creaks open revealing a tear-struck boy who had large black bags under his eyes. 

"Aw bub, come here" I open my arms for Dom to come in between and he does just that; he comes right in between my arms squeezing me like there no tomorrow. Dom soon drags me to the bed and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer- I reach my hand out to his hair and start lightly brushing through the knots in it, 

"Love you, Kells" Dom mumbles in the crook of my neck. I smile, 

"Love you too, darling" I adoringly hum before falling asleep in my lover's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a school night, I really need help- Anyways... How are you guys doing?


End file.
